ESTRELLAS DE UNICRON
by Tavata
Summary: En las estancias de Primus se guardan las estrellas de Unicron, sólo aquellos que no temen perder su chispa son dignos de tomar para sí el esplendor del firmamento...
1. Chapter 1

1

Quintessia...

Los cinco jueces se han reunido, frente a los cinco tronos de los esclavistas se encuentra otro quintesson con un enorme mecha de cromas azul marino cuidando su espalda.

Buen trabajo, constructor- dice el juez sentado al centro mostrando la careta lógica.

El quintesson del frente hace una inclinación en agradecimiento, el mecha sin cromas mantiene su posición sin hacer ninguna reverencia.

¿Y él solo puso fin a los Atreides?- pregunta uno de los jueces de la derecha con la cara de muerte.

Sí, mi señor - contesta el quintesson una vez más.

El mecha sin cromas se mantiene sin expresión en el rostro, el brillo en sus negros ópticos indica para quien pueda leerlo que esta aburrido hasta la chispa.

Debes hacer más como él- dijo uno de los dos jueces de la derecha.

Ahora por primera vez el mecha sin cromas parece poner atención en lo que dicen los jueces ¿Otro como él? tan rápido como el rayo su mirada se posa en el quintesson junto a él para regresar después su atención a la nada ¿sería capaz de hacer más como él?

No... no estoy seguro- tartamudeo el quintesson cambiando a la careta con corona.

Gamma, eres de los mejores constructores que tenemos- dijo el juez del centro- no puedes negarte a hacer más como él.

No podría repetir el proceso, perdí los planos- mintió el quintesson cambiando a la cara de muerte.

Desármalo pieza por pieza y después reensámblalo- dijo otro quintesson llegando por una de las puertas laterales.

Kappa...- parecía que Gamma decía el nombre con temor.

El guardia detrás de Gamma miró por una fracción de segundo a ese quintesson, Kappa Q. no le agradaba, tenía que andarse con cuidado con ese esclavista.

No es posible- continuó Kappa- que los cinco jueces solo puedan contar con los sharkticons mientras tú- hizo una inclinación hacia Gamma- mi hermano tienes a semejante esclavo a tu servicio.

El mecha de cromas azul marino no pudo reprimir cerrar con fuerza su puño.

Además- continuó Kappa- he escuchado que es un esclavo con mal temperamento, que escapa a la primera oportunidad, tal vez si repites el procedimiento puedas enseñarle mejores modales.

No... no es necesario- dijo Gamma sin atreverse a ver al mecha- él no es un esclavo, es mi guardia personal... y si los cinco jueces desean un guardia así para su protección intentaré darles gusto.

Hazlo constructor- dijeron a coro los cinco jueces.

Esto va a ser muy emocionante, hermano- molestó Kappa.

..............................................................................................

¿Hacer más como yo?- preguntó el mecha.

Tempestad no me mires así- dijo Gamma mientras trabajaba en una mesa llena de piezas metálicas- ¿qué podía decirles a los cinco jueces?

Pudiste negarte- Tempestad se cruzó de brazos.

Kappa esta molesto porque destruiste a sus Atreides- continuó Gamma mientras buscaba una pieza con los tentáculos.

No le temo a ese quintesson- dijo el mecha apoyándose contra la pared.

Pero yo sí- Gamma dejo lo que estaba haciendo- así que será mejor no tener problemas con él.

Para ser un esclavista eres demasiado cobarde- Tempestad se puso de pie.

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó el quintesson.

A donde yo quiera- contestó Tempestad.

Tienen razón, no obedeces- empezó Gamma.

Tempestad apareció justo frente a él, el quintesson no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto de miedo

No soy un esclavo como tus juguetes cybertronianos, soy un cazador, y te lo advierto Gamma Quintesson- Tempestad se veía atemorizante con esos ópticos negros- ni te atrevas a hacer otro como yo de lo contrario te arrancaré cada uno de los tentáculos con toda mi delicadeza...

Tempestad desapareció al momento.

No debí usar cristales negros- se dijo el quintesson mientras regresaba su atención a las piezas metálicas.

................................................................................................

Vendaval- gruño el cazador.

Tempestad estaba a las afueras de la fortaleza de Gamma, el quintesson tenía tanto miedo a los cinco jueces que les evitaba lo más que podía. "Patético -había dicho una vez Tempestad- eres uno de ellos y eres el más cobarde de todos los de tu raza"

Vendaval- volvió a gruñir el cazador.

De pronto entre una nube de humo y polvo una enorme nave insignia se colocó a pocos pasos de él para que pudiera abordar.

El cazador entró al momento, al minuto siguiente la puerta se cerraba con un siseo.

- Bienvenido, cazador

La voz de la computadora de piloto automático de la nave era una provocativa voz femenina.

Estableciendo rumbo fijo a Cybertron- ordenó Tempestad mientras se sentaba en la silla del puente de control.

- Coordenadas establecidas, cazador... Disfruta el viaje.

.................................................................................................

Cybertron, la guerra se extendía por toda su superficie. Ahora el problema no eran los Atreides o los esclavistas, ahora la lucha era entre los autobots y los decepticons.

Tempestad observaba la superficie metálica del planeta sin aparente interes.

Vendaval, protocolo de espera- ordenó Tempestad mientras se alejaba.

La nave insignia del cazador desplego el camuflaje local para no ser detectada por ningún tipo de radar.

...................................................................................................

Tempestad caminaba por las calles cybertronianas, apesar de no ser nativo de Cybertron se movía con tal naturalidad que parecía hubiera sido ensamblado en alguna de las fábricas del planeta.

No había nada que le ofreciera un reto, vaya que adoraba el llamado de la cacería, pero en ese momento ni una sola presa parecía cumplir con las características que el cazador esperaba tuviera un buen trofeo.

Por un momento pensó en buscar al gladiador de plata o al Prime para entretenerse un rato molestándolos, parecía una buena idea, sí, se lo debían después de haberlos salvado de los Atreides; estaba a punto de ir en su búsqueda cuando algo llamó por fin su atención.

Desapareció de ese lugar para ocupar una mejor posición que le permitiera ver sin ser observado.

..........................................................................................................

Ahí estaba moviéndose como un fantasma, Tempestad no dejaba de analizar las habilidades de ese mecha, sí, era sorprendente, letal y sobretodo tenía estilo.

No es un esclavo cualquiera- pensó mientras se acomodaba entre las sombras.

Primero un lobo, después un jet, ahora un tanque, ese mecha tenía más de dos modos alternos.

Seis- contó Tempestad e hizo una mueca de desgano- maldición me ha ganado, yo sólo cuento con cuatro.

El cazador pensó que era buen momento para probarlo, para saber realmente que tan bueno era.

Lanzó el boomerang contra el mecha de cromas blancos y verdes, al instante el otro repelio ese ataque.

El lobo no se hizo esperar después de dar un aullido se lanzo contra su contrincante.

Tempestad se sonrió mientras saltaba de la posición elevada que ocupara hasta ese momento, en lugar del cazador lo que cayó al suelo fue una pantera de cromas azul marino que rugió al lobo, ambos animales metálicos se enfrascaron en una pelea sin cuartel.

Después del lobo vino el jet, la pantera se sonrió mientras de un salto cambiaba a un murciélago, el jet tuvo que bajar a tierra cuando el cazador en ese modo alterno lo obligó a descender o estrellarse.

El tanque, vaya que el tanque era interesante, él solo hubiera sido capaz de acabar con un ejército de droides. El murciélago cambió al cazador, éste lanzó las boleadoras impactando en la oruga de su contrincante.

El mecha cambió de nuevo, ahora a modo robot usando su pistola disparó contra Tempestad, el cazador tuvo que utilizar el boomerang para evitar que los disparos impactaran en su estructura.

Finalmente ambos mechas se enfrascaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ninguno retrocedía el más leve centímetro, el metal de sus manos protestaba pero a ninguno le importaba.

Y así como iniciaron se separaron, los dos guardando su distancia, los dos esperando el siguiente movimiento.

Bien jugado, esclavo- dijo Tempestad.

El mecha blanco no contestó sólo se cruzo de brazos.

El cazador podía ver claramente como debajo de la careta de su cara sonreía por haber encontrado a un igual, a un guerrero, a un cazador.

¿Cuál es tu denominación?- preguntó Tempestad.

El mecha no contestó.

En ese caso no te molestará que te llame fantasma ¿cierto?- el vocalizador de Tempestad sonaba arrogante.

Mi nombre es SixShot ¿y tú, civil?- preguntó el mecha blanco.

Mi nombre es Tempestad, pero puedes llamarme cazador- dijo el cazador- y no, no soy civil, soy un guardia quintesson.

Eso explica el que no portes insignia- dijo SixShot con calma.

Tempestad reparó en la insignia del mecha blanco, una insignia morada

Decepticon- dijo el cazador encogiéndose de hombros- ¿quién soy yo para juzgar tus errores? -molestó.

SixShot mostraba el mismo brillo de superioridad en los ópticos que Tempestad mostraba siempre que trataba con un ser inferior a él.

¿Seguirás estorbándome o puedo seguir con lo que estaba haciendo?- preguntó SixShot.

A Tempestad le agradaba ese mecha, no era servicial, era directo y frío, era como tratar con un igual.

¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó Tempestad sin dejar ver su curiosidad.

SixShot negó con la cabeza

¿Qué sabes sobre las "Estrellas de Unicron", cazador?- preguntó mientras sacaba un pequeño disco metálico.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

2

¿Qué sabes sobre las "Estrellas de Unicron", cazador?- preguntó mientras sacaba un pequeño disco metálico.

Cuentos de femme- Tempestad se cruzó de brazos.

Sí, SixShot había capturado toda la atención del cazador, Tempestad no lo expresaría abiertamente pero quería saber que había detrás del "cuento"

" En las estancias de Primus se guardan las estrellas de Unicron, sólo aquellos que no temen perder su chispa son dignos de tomar para sí el esplendor del firmamento..."

¿Y te lo aprendiste de memoria?- Tempestad se burlaba abiertamente- tienes buen procesador.

SixShot mostró el disco metálico.

Puedes mofarte todo lo que quieras- el decepticon parecía calmado- pero sé que es real.

Soy cazador, me interesan las presas y las cacerías- Tempestad se acercó unos cuantos pasos- no voy detrás de tanto cuento y leyenda existe en Cybertron o Quintessia.

No es un cuento- SixShot mostraba una imagen holográfica.

La imagen proyectada por el disco metálico era la de una galería rebosante de tesoros.

Los negros ópticos de Tempestad brillaron ante la idea de semejante reto.

¿Dónde conseguiste eso?- finalmente Tempestad no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

Me lo dieron los beduinos- contestó el ninja- ¿qué opinas? Hay suficiente para dos...

Yo decidiré si es o no suficiente- Tempestad pareció meditar un poco- ¿cómo llegamos a las estancias de Primus?

SixShot dio una risilla decepticon.

Tendré el mapa listo- el ninja guardo el disco metálico- lo que necesitamos en una nave...

No digas más- Tempestad ordenó silencio con la mano- tengo lo que necesitas.

Partiremos en dos ciclos- SixShot estaba a punto de retirarse.

¿Cómo sabes que no te traicionare?- preguntó Tempestad.

Sabes tan bien como yo que ni tú ni yo nos traicionaríamos...- SixShot se giro para ver al cazador- tenemos la misma escuela...

Tempestad no contestó nada, solamente desapareció "Tiene razón" se dijo a si mismo.

......................................................................................

- Fin del viaje, esperaré órdenes cazador...

Tempestad salió de Vendaval, al momento la nave insignia del cazador desplegó el camuflaje para no ser detectada por alguna guardia de los quintessons.

El cazador no tardó en llegar a la fortaleza de Gamma.

Parecía que no había nadie, solamente para molestar al quintesson y darle a entender que seguía molesto destruyó a un escuadrón de droides.

Para que te entretengas un rato- dijo Tempestad con una sonrisa al más puro estilo decepticon.

Caminaba por uno de los corredores cuando escuchó el siseo, Tempestad conocía muy bien ese sonido y sus ópticos brillaron con malicia al entender que estaba sucediendo.

Desapareció de ese lugar para aparecer en el laboratorio de Gamma.

Te dije que no intentarás hacer otro...- Tempestad no pudo terminar su amenaza-... como yo...

...................................................................................

Gamma aun tenía una herramienta de mano en el tentáculo, estaba dando los últimos toques a una creación terminada... Una femme.

Tempestad no pudo evitar acercarse a una banca metálica sentándose al momento. Era una femme como él nunca la había visto, no era como esa femme llorona que complacía a los Atreides, no, ella era diferente.

La femme encendió los ópticos, eran los ópticos más hermosos que Tempestad hubiera visto.

Diluvio- dijo Gamma.

La femme se giró hacia él.

Tempestad no se movió de donde estaba, parecía que estuviera examinando a la femme con mucho detenimiento. La femme no pudo evitar esquivar la vista. La mirada de Tempestad intimidaba a cualquiera.

El cazador se puso de pie, Diluvio no sabía que era lo que intentaba el mecha de ópticos negros. Gamma tampoco sabía que era lo que planeaba Tempestad, solamente esperaba no fuera a destruir a su nueva creación.

Diluvio no podía creerlo, el cazador solamente se colocó frente a ella, pusó su mano sobre el hombro de la femme y después se retiro, sin mediar palabra, sin mirar a Gamma sólo salió del laboratorio.

La puerta se cerró, Gamma cambió de la cara de muerte a la cara lógica.

Te acostumbrarás a esto- dijo el quintesson.

Diluvio continuaba viendo la puerta cerrada.

....................................................................................................................

La puerta que daba a las habitaciones personales de Tempestad continuaba cerrada.

Diluvio ya andaba por toda la fortaleza de Gamma como si tuviera toda una existencia en ese lugar.

Dos ciclos después de haber sido activada Diluvio pasaba frente a esa puerta, la femme obedecía las órdenes de Gamma de manera servicial, todo lo contrario a Tempestad.

Llevaba unos cubos de energon en una bandeja que dejó en el piso frente a la enorme puerta. Un ligero sonido la hizo ponerse en guardia, con un rápido movimiento se giro mientras sus finos dedos se alargaban como afiladas garras.

Nunca debes tener la guardia baja- dijo el vocalizador de Tempestad.

A Diluvio ese vocalizador le daba miedo y a la vez le encantaba, Tempestad no se había movido aunque las garras casi tocaban la estructura de su cuello.

Tempestad le dio la espalda.

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Diluvio.

Era la primera vez que Tempestad escuchara su voz, hasta la voz de esa femme le encantaba.

A donde quiera- contestó Tempestad como si no le importara.

Ten cuidado...- musitó Diluvio.

¿Está preocupada por mi? Tempestad no podía creerlo ¿qué estás planeando Gamma?

Te traeré un recuerdo- Tempestad desapareció al momento.

Diluvio replegó las garras mientras levantaba la bandeja con la intención de regresar el energon a los contenedores de almacenaje.

Para el camino- Tempestad apareció de golpe frente a ella quitándole el energon para volver a desaparecer.

Diluvio no pudo evitar sonreir aunque cuando vio los negros ópticos frente a ella dio un ligero saltito de miedo.

Tal vez si terminé acostumbrándome- se dijo a si misma mientras también desaparecía de ese lugar.

...................................................................................................

Llegas tarde- dijo SixShot cuando por fin apareció Tempestad.

Tú fuiste quien llegó muy temprano- el cazador no aceptaría nunca que sí había llegado tarde.

Vendaval se dejo ver detrás de él.

Una nave impresionante- dijo el ninja.

Ahora vamos por el trofeo- dijo Tempestad.

Pareces más ánimado- molestó SixShot mientras entraba- ¿por qué?

Porque me da la gana- contestó el cazador antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

...................................................................................................

SixShot desplegó un mapa interestelar.

Aquí- apuntó con su dedo.

Vendaval, carga las coordenadas- dijo Tempestad mientras dictaba la secuencia de números.

- Trayectoria de viaje cargada, cazador.

Ahora, fantasma- dijo Tempestad girando para ver a SixShot directamente a los ópticos- vamos por tus estrellas...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

3

Siempre pensé que Primus "viviría" en Cybertron- molestó Tempestad- no sabía que estaba taaaan lejos.

Sixshot observaba las repisas con los trofeos que el cazador iba coleccionando en Vendaval.

Muy gracioso, cazador- dijo mirando fijamente unos fragmentos de metal de color negro- ¿son de los Atreides?

Tempestad se puso de pie.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó acercándose.

El cazador estaba sorprendido, el fantasma lo había descubierto por si solo ni el mismo Gamma Q. le había creído que eran fragmentos de la estructura de Thánatos, Khronos y Khaos la primera vez que se los mostró.

He escuhado los rumores- dijo Sixshot mirando otras cosas en las repisas- dicen que el gladiador de plata y el nuevo Prime se enfrentaron a los cegadores de chispas... yo sé que tuvieron ayuda... ellos aun no son capaces de enfrentarse a esas creaciones de Unicron...

Tempestad rompió en una ruidosa carcajada.

Eres un mecha muy interesante, fantasma- dijo el cazador- podrías ser un buen trofeo...

Inténtalo y perderás una mano- dijo Sixshot girando.

Inténtalo y perderás la cabeza- retó Tempestad.

- Destino alcanzado, cazador. Esperando órdenes para aterrizar.

Ya era hora- dijo Tempestad

Sixshot no contestó pero por el brillo en sus ópticos escarlata se podía ver la emoción de haber llegado hasta ese lugar.

................................................................

Las estancias de Primus...

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que ese era uno de los mausoleos que los autobots levantaban como cripta para sus Primes caídos, Tempestad pareció haber perdido el interés que lo había llevado hasta ahí.

¿Esto es todo?- preguntó solo ver la puerta de entrada.

Ni un símbolo ya fuera autobot, decepticon o quintesson... nada, la puerta de metal estaba desnuda. ¿Y las trampas? ¿Y el reto? ¿Esto era todo?

Sixshot no decía nada, parecía que sus ópticos inspeccionaban cada centímetro del lugar.

Fantasma, te dije que todo eso de las estrellas de Unicron eran cuentos de femme- dijo el cazador- alguien va a ser azotado por haberme hecho perder mi tiempo...

El fantasma seguía en silencio, solamente se acercó a la enorme puerta metálica, era inmensa como si realmente fuera el acceso privado de un gigantesco dios... Tempestad no entendía el por qué de las acciones de Sixshot, el decepticon se había hincado sobre su rodilla derecha y ahora examinaba con detenimiento el piso.

¿Y ahora qué perdiste?- molestó Tempestad cruzándose de brazos.

El siseo de la puerta al abrirse hizo que Tempestad sacara instintivamente su boomerang, ¿miedo? Se reprendió mentalmente ¡Cómo él iba a tener miedo! El siseo de la puerta había sonado como el gemido de los condenados.

Sixshot se levantó limpiándose el polvo de las manos.

A partir de aquí- dijio el decepticon con toda tranquilidad- empiezan los retos. Alguien será azotado si pone una vez más en duda mis palabras...

Extrañamente Tempestad se quedó callado, era la primera vez desde que sus ópticos se habían encendido por primera vez que alguien lo hacía guardar silencio.

...........................................................................

El interior estaba completamente en tinieblas, Tempestad había ordenado a Vendaval orbitar cerca de las estancias por si se presentaba alguna contingencia, Sixshot y él se abrían paso solo con una débil luz de una linterna que el decepticon llevaba consigo.

El cazador no sabía que trampas se toparían en esa obscuridad, Sixshot revisaba cada tres astrosegundos un mapa holográfico que hacía aparecer en la palma de su mano izquierda.

Si continuas mirándolo- dijo Tempestad después de haber guardado silencio por demasiado tiempo- vas a terminar desgastándolo.

Antes de que Sixshot contestarle algo el silencio de ese desolado lugar fue roto por el silbido de algo lanzado contra ellos.

Para cualquier otro mecha el enfrentarse a algo desconocido en esa infinita obscuridad hubiera sido algo terrible, el terror se hubiera apoderado de cualquier chispa antes de que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para poder ponerse a salvo. Para Sixshot y Tempestad ese sentimiento de desesperanza nunca se adueño de ellos, tan rápidos como sólo ellos eran capaces de hacerlo se encontraban esquivando todo lo que era lanzado contra ellos en completo silencio, sin necesidad de recurrir a la linterna, es más, Sixshot la había apagado intencionalmente.

Tempestad disfrutaba de semejante reto, era mucho mejor que los cuartos de juegos que le ordenaba a Gamma Q. construirle para entrenarse, cada movimiento era peligroso, si fallaban por un milímetro podían ser incrustados por las armas enemigas que ni siquiera sabían como eran. Si salían con vida de ese lugar y claro que saldrían, Tempestad debería agradecerle al fantasma, bueno si se le daba finalmente la gana agradecerle, claro.

Sixshot tomaba esto como un calentamiento antes de que empezaran las verdaderas pruebas, por primera vez después de tantos vorns estaba ahí, en las estancias de Primus, el lugar donde ningún otro transformer había estado antes... bueno, eso contaban los beduinos.

Sí, el decepticon disfrutaba cada astrosegundo, cada movimiento que daba para esquivar el peligro que le deparaban las sombras era dado con elegancia, con eficacia, con ese toque que solo un decepticon experimentado y curtido en la batalla como él era capaz de realizar.

Las tinieblas eran uno con él, las utilizaba como elemento sorpresa, al igual que Tempestad, este lugar le ofrecía el mejor sitio de entrenamiento que jamás hubiera encontrado, ahí podía hacer gala de sus habilidades... y eso que esto solo era el comienzo.

De pronto para desilusión de ambos mechas el sonido de los proyectiles lanzados contra ellos se detuvo, al parecer se habían acabado.

Apenas estaba comenzando a divertirme- dijo el inconfunible vocalizador de Tempestad apareciendo junto a Sixshot.

El decepticon estaba deacuerdo con el cazador, al momento encendió una vez más la linterna, detrás de ellos habían dejado un intrincado laberinto tan parecido a una telaraña que todas los proyectiles afilados se habían incrustado tanto en paredes como piso y techo.

No podremos utilizar esta salida- razonó Sixshot aunque estaba muy satisfecho con su participación en este calentamiento.

Tranquilo fantasma- dijo Tempestad con tal naturalidad que parecía estar en Quintessia y no en las estancias de Primus- si la salida es lo que te preocupa, yo te construyó una a tu tamaño...

Sixshot solamente negó con la cabeza, ese arrogante cazador necesitaba el mínimo para hacer una mofa de cualquiera de sus comentarios.

.............................................................

Tempestad aparecía y desaparecía mientras Sixshot continuaba revisando el mapa holográfico.

El lugar era mucho más amplio de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, el cazador en un principio esperaba toparse con un lugar como el Coliseo cybertroniano, o como alguna de las magnas construcciones de los quintessons. No, este lugar era completamente diferente, ofrecía tal variedad de desafios y retos que si no encontraban el tesoro que Sixshot había mencionado el simple hecho de tener ese lugar como gimnasio personal había valido muy bien la pena el haber realizado semejante viaje.

Deja de saltar como sparkling- dijo Sixshot de pronto- ya encontré el camino que debemos seguir.

Pero creador- dijo Tempestad solo para molestarlo- ¿puedo seguir jugando un poco más?

Sixshot negó una vez más con la cabeza, sin importarle si Tempestad lo seguía o no comenzó a caminar siguiendo la dirección que el mapa indicaba.

Tempestad se sonrió con esa mueca decepticon, disfrutaba fastidiar a cualquier otro ser pero sobretodo le gustaría acabar con esa especie de paciencia infinita que Sixshot parecía tener.

En dos corredores más...- se dijo desapareciendo para seguir al decepticon al momento.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

4

- ¿Qué pasó?

Lo último que recordaba Tempestad era el haber seguido a Six Shot por el corredor que indicaba el mapa holográfico después... ¿mmmh? ¿qué había pasado después?

El cazador sacudió la cabeza para tratar de aclarar las ideas en su procesador intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica, extrañamente parecía que sus sistemas lógicos se negaban a obedecer.

Con un gruñido enfocó finalmente donde se encontraba, estaba encadenado del cuello, torso, cintura, muñecas y tobillos por una especie de cadenas de energía; se sonrió con malicia, quien lo haya atrapado no sabía nada sobre él, al momento el cazador intentó teletransportarse... nada, lo intentó una vez más... ¡nada otra vez! El cazador comenzó a desesperarse mientras intentaba una y otra vez el liberarse de esa prisión.

Esto no me esta gustando- masculló mientras sus cadenas marcaban la pintura de su estructura.

Intentó bajar un poco la cabeza para mirar bajo sus pies. Tempestad estaba incrustado a la pared a considerable altura del piso.

¡Sorpresa! No era el único preso.

SixShot estaba de cara al suelo, al parecer el decepticon se había llevado un buen golpe.

Fantasma- le gritó Tempestad intentando llamar su atención- ¿estás muerto?

SixShot no contestaba, al parecer estaba inconsciente.

Tempestad no perdió tiempo en analizar el lugar en el que se encontraban, sí, definitivamente habían caído como viles esclavos en una trampa.

Por fin después de tantos intentos logró hacer memoria, habían seguido el camino que indicaba el mapa, SixShot iba a la cabeza en ese momento se había escuchado un click y después todo se había vuelto obscuro.

Al parecer finalmente habían caído en una de las trampas de Unicron ¿o era de Primus?

No importaba de cual de los dos había sido la trampa, el hecho era que habían caído sin poder oponer resistencia; Tempestad recordaba el haber intentado teletransportarse para evitar la caída pero cuando ya parecía que lo lograba fue sujetado firmemente por la cintura con esas cadenas que impedían hiciera gala de sus encantos.

Recordaba el haber visto que SixShot también había peleado por liberarse de las agarras que intentaban apresarlo, lográndolo quedar libre sólo para ser azotado por una enorme placa metálica, Tempestad no había visto que había pasado después con el decepticon debido a la descarga de energía que esas cosas le habían regalado.

Debo tener algo así- se dijo- cuando regresé obligare a Gamma a que me construya algo que deje sin sentido a mis presas... Ah sí, no es el momento.

Debajo de él SixShot comenzaba a moverse, vaya que el golpe había dolido.

- Yo que tú no me movía... Fantasma.

El decepticon ya comenzaba a ponerse de rodillas cuando escuchó la voz de Tempestad.

No necesitó que le dijeran algo más para entenderlo, la base donde estaba de rodillas comenzaba a cuartearse por su peso.

¿Qué no sabes nada de física?- molestó el cazador pese a estar encadenado.

¿Alguna sugerencia?- preguntó SixShot mirando como las grietas comenzaban a marcarse cada vez más debajo de sus manos y rodillas.

Que encomiendes la chispa a Primus- dijo Tempestad.

Por primera vez SixShot dio un ligero gruñido de fastidio.

Jo, sabía que lo lograría- se dijo Tempestad contento de sacar de quicio al decepticon- escucha fantasma- dijo elevando la voz- yo que tú usaba al animal de cuatro patas...

No es una mala idea- dijo Sixshot.

En ese preciso momento el suelo cedió ante el peso del decepticon y con un sonoro crack la base se fue a la obscuridad debajo de ella.

SixShot apenas y tuvo tiempo de transformarse en ese modo alterno de lobo con el que contaba antes de que la superficie debajo de él desapareciera, de un salto el decepticon logró aferrarse con las garras a la pared contraria a donde estaba Tempestad.

Buen movimiento, fantasma- dijo el cazador con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El cazador era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle ayuda a SixShot aunque la necesitara con urgencia si quería liberarse finalmente de esa molesta prisión.

De un ágil salto SixShot se lanzó mostrando las garras directamente a la cara de Tempestad.

¡Pagarás por esto mascota de Unicron!- rugió Tempestad ahora con las nuevas marcas en la cara que SixShot le había dejado.

El decepticon se transformó una vez más ahora tomando modo robot sobre los hombros de Tempestad.

Parecía meditar sobre que hacer.

Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí amarrado- sentenció Tempestad.

SixShot no contestó, solamente arrancó las hombreras del cazador para formar el boomerang.

En menos de un segundo las amarras del cazador fueron destrozadas por el boomerang. Cuando la última cadena fue destruida irremediablemente el cazador cayó al vacío lo mismo que SixShot quien continuaba sobre sus hombros.

Un segundo después Tempestad aparecía una vez más sujetándose con una mano a la pared de esa prisión infernal y con la otra sujetaba la muñeca de SixShot.

Y si no use el boomerang- dijo Tempestad después de lanzar al decepticon a la parte alta de esa pared- fue porque no tuve tiempo- él también escaló por la pared- no porque no se me hubiera ocurrido.

Como digas- fue lo único que comentó el decepticon cuando los dos estuvieron libres.

...................................................

Dime que no perdiste el mapa en esa trampa- molestó Tempestad cuidando cada uno de sus pasos.

Como respuesta SixShot le mostró dos puntos de color rojo en un mapa holográfico.

Bien, ya entendí, esos dos somos tú y yo- dijo Tempestad como si no supiera leer un mapa holográfico- yo soy el punto grande ¿verdad?

.......................................................

Finalmente habían dejado detrás de ellos ese corredor en tinieblas.

A partir de aquí- dijo SixShot señalando una marca en la parte superior de lo que parecía una puerta- empieza la diversión.

Que bueno- dijo Tempestad sacando el rifle- comenzaba a aburrirme.

SixShot también sacó su arma.

Sin decir palabra ambos mechas derribaron la puerta de una patada.

..................................................

¿Pensé que habías dicho que comenzaba lo emocionante?- molestó Tempestad.

SixShot no contestó, solamente continuaba midiendo cada uno de sus pasos.

Tempestad esperaba encontrarse con cientos, miles, millones de droides que les cerraran el paso una vez cruzar la puerta y en lugar de eso ¡nada! Una vez más solo eran recibidos por la soledad de ese lugar.

Sabes Fantasma- dijo Tempestad sentándose en la base de lo que parecía una estatua- creo que los beduinos te vieron la cara... en este lugar no hay nada.

SixShot estaba a punto de contestar cuando la estatua donde estaba sentado Tempestad con un rápido movimiento lo apresó.

El decepticon de un saltó evitó la enorme mano que amenazaba con aplastarlo. Al parecer esa puerta estaba cerrada por una buena razón y ahora ellos sabrían el por qué.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

5

SixShot estaba a punto de contestar cuando la estatua donde estaba sentado Tempestad con un rápido movimiento lo apresó.

El decepticon de un saltó evitó la enorme mano que amenazaba con aplastarlo.

¡¿Por qué... rayos... argh... no me avisaste?!- molestó Tempestad.

Claro, cazador- Sixshot saltaba esquivando a las estatuas que amenazaban con apresarlo como al cazador- a la siguiente te gritaré ¡Cuidado, Tempestad, una estatua gigante a la vista! ¿Eso te parece mejor?

Mucho mejor- Tempestad intentaba por todos los medios evitar que la mano de la estatua continuara apretándolo.

Pese a todos sus intentos finalmente SixShot también fue apresado por otra de esas estatuas.

¡Que milagro!- el cazador no abandonaba su ironía- ¡que bueno que me visitas!

Cállate- rugió Sixshot.

Las estatuas si que eran fuertes; pero, ¿cómo es que se movían? Antes de que pudieran averiguarlo, esa comitiva de guardias gigantes se puso en movimiento.

Tal vez piensan que ya llegó el momento de que rindas cuentas con Unicron- gritó Tempestad para hacerse escuchar entre el clamor de las pisadas de las estatuas.

Será para que rindamos cuentas a Unicron- dijo Sixshot elevando a su vez la voz.

¿Yo?- Tempestad fingió sorprenderse- pero si yo no he hecho nada malo...

Eres el cazador más orgulloso, manipulador, egocéntrico y desagradable que conozco, Tempestad- parecía que por fin Sixshot estaba molesto.

¡Me halagas!- Tempestad mostró esa sonrisa decepticon- ¿y tú qué, fantasma? Te sientes el decepticon por excelencia y ni siquiera pudiste con estos juguetes quintesson.

Pues yo no fui el primero en caer- el brillo en los ópticos de Sixshot indicaba que era mala idea hacerlo enojar.

Tempestad solamente hizo más grande su sonrisa.

Pues yo no fui el que empezó con su "los beduinos me dieron esto" ¿o no, fantasma?- Tempestad había logrado liberar sus brazos aunque seguía fuertemente sujeto por la cintura.

¿Qué planeaban esos dos? Las estatuas ya habían avanzado un largo trecho de ese corredor en tinieblas.

¿Y por qué no has hecho algo entonces?- Sixshot también había logrado liberarse hasta la cintura.

Si eso quieres... ¡Eso tendrás!- dijo Tempestad.

En menos de un click logro separar una vez más sus hombreras para formar el boomerang, de un solo tajo logró rebanar los dedos de la estatua, antes de caer al piso y ante el desconcierto de su captor, el cazador logró teletransportarse directamente a la cabeza de la estatua, otro guardia que había lanzó un puñetazo directamente a donde estaba esa diminuta presa solamente para impactar su puño con la cara de la estatua que hasta hace unos segundos había tenido a Tempestad sobre ella.

Ahora el cazador estaba sobre el hombro de esta nueva estatua, antes de que ésta pudiera quitarse de encima a esa molesta plaga Tempestad lanzó su boomerang contra la mano que continuaba apresando a SixShot, solamente verse libre el decepticon tomó la forma de la pistola disparando directamente a la cabeza de su captor.

La estatua sin cabeza cayó bloqueando el paso de otras dos estatuas.

Haciendo gala de sus ágiles movimientos SixShot logró colocarse junto a Tempestad en el mismo hombro de la estatua que había soltado el puñetazo. Antes de que ésta lograra apresarles de nuevo el cazador tomó por el hombro al decepticon para desaparecer de nuevo, ahora en la cabeza de otra estatua.

Eres un pésimo actor- le dijo Tempestad al decepticon.

La estatua donde ahora se encontraban comenzó a sacudirse.

Y tú un pésimo tirador- contestó el decepticon.

Eso puedo solucionarlo- contestó Tempestad sacando el rifle de doble cabina- ¿cien puntos si le doy enmedio de los ópticos?

Sixshot sacó su arma a la vez.

Quinientos si cae de un solo tiro- dijo el decepticon mientras su arma cargaba.

Ve sacando tus créditos...- dijo Tempestad antes de desaparecer- ¡Porque vas a perder!

Al momento el cazador aparecía y desaparecía disparando con su rifle contra las estatuas, la primera se tambaleó con un disparo entre los ópticos, necesito de otros tres tiros para caer finalmente.

Rayos, esto se verá muy mal en mi historial de cacerías- se dijo Tempestad cayendo sobre la cabeza de la estatua derribada.

SixShot saltaba sobre las cabezas de la estatua disparando directamente al procesador, para asombro y desagrado del cazador con un solo tiro bastaba para que las estatuas quedaran fuera de combate.

Debo admitir- se dijo Tempestad saltando contra otra estatua más- que tiene estilo.

Parecía que entre más estatuas derribaban más aparecían. ¿Acaso seguirían haciendo eso por toda la eternidad? Esos dos parecían no molestarse de que más y más enemigos aparecieran para detenerles.

Llegó un momento en que habían tantas estatuas dando golpes y mandobles en esa penumbra que Sixshot y Tempestad solamente actuaban como distracción para que entre ellos mismo se eliminaran.

De pronto, entre el clamor de los golpes y abollar de estructuras se escuchó un crujido, el peor crujido que ninguno de los dos mechas hubiera escuchado antes.

¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Tempestad sin reconocer que era ese sonido.

Antes de que Sixshot pudiera contestar el sonido se dejó escuchar una vez más, de pronto llegó la onda de calor.

Los dos mechas pudieron evitar el impacto de la onda gracias a su tamaño; pero las estatuas que estaban a la cabeza terminaron fundidas hasta la cintura.

Un flujo descomunal de metal fundido venía avanzando hacia ellos con una velocidad sorprendente.

¿Y eso de dónde salió?- Tempestad no había detectado actividad de fundición cercana en ningún momento.

SixShot no iba a esperar a que alguien les exlicara, de un salto se colocó sobre las estatuas caídas, Tempestad le imitó. Las estatuas pese al peligro continuaban intentando aplastar a los intrusos, no importaba que el metal fundido continuara corriendo derritiéndoles las piernas.

Esto se esta poniendo demasiado caliente para mi gusto- dijo el cazador saltando sobre las cabezas de otras dos estatuas- ¿dónde está la salida de este lugar?

Sixshot intentó revisar el mapa holográfico pero para su mala suerte en ese momento una de las estatuas logró darle un manotazo que lo derribó haciéndolo caer en un momentaneo estado de inconsciencia.

Tempestad que había adelantado un tramo al decepticon solo escuchar el golpe sordo se giro, Sixshot había caído, afortunadamente sobre una estatua derribada, pero el metal amenazaba con sepultarlo.

¿Sería capaz Tempestad de ayudarle? ¿Quería hacerlo? El cazador no se movía a ayudar a los demás al menos que pudiera sacar algún beneficio al respecto.

Otra estatua intento atraparlo, Tempestad se teletransportó directamente a la cabeza de la estatua para disparar como había visto Sixshot hacia, la estatua cayó al momento.

Vaya, sí funciona- se dijo.

El flujo de metal fundido ya estaba prácticamente sobre el decepticon inconsciente, solo era necesario un poco más para derretirlo completamente. Una mano negra tomó por el hombro a Sixshot.

Finalmente Tempestad había decidido ayudar. El cazador se acomodó al decepticon sobre la espalda, al momento desapareció.

Una puerta enorme con una ligera saliente a manera de adorno se veía frente a ellos, el metal embestía con todas sus fuerzas, Tempestad apareció en la saliente.

Yo quería estar del otro lado- se dijo.

Por más que lo intentaba solamente no podía librar la puerta.

Maldición- gruñó mientras lo volvía a intentar.

Las estatuas ya no existían, solamente eran metal completamente deformado entre el flujo de metal fundido. Si esa puerta no se abría o no podían salir de ahí terminarían formando parte de esa masa deforme de metal.

¿Cómo salir, cómo salir, cómo...?

En ese momento Tempestad la vio, en la parte baja de la puerta, justamente en la parte donde el metal continuaba su embiste imparable y la puerta parecía unirse había una grieta mínima, mínima para las estatuas gigantes, tal vez para ellos fuera suficiente.

Pero, ¿sería Tempestad capaz de librar ese obstáculo?

Tal vez si no tuviera al fantasma...- se dijo- na, sin él esto sería muy fácil. ¡No respondo por los golpes!

Al momento el cazador saltó directamente hacia la grieta mientras el metal amenazaba con fundirlos, lo único que esperaba Tempestad era no fallar el golpe. Por menos de un milímetro terminó salvando la distancia.

SixShot cruzó limpiamente hacia el otro lado, Tempestad tenía una marca más para su colección en la espalda.

Odio el metal fundido- se dijo molesto.

El decepticon continuaba inconsciente tirado en el suelo.

En ese momento Tempestad escuchó un sonido característico que pese a negarlo sí le aterraba.

Pero más odio los láseres- dijo el cazador intentando encontrar algo que pudiera servirles como protección.

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

6

Un cazador nunca retrocede, un cazador siempre termina su cacería... Tempestad había seguido el llamado de la cacería desde el primer momento de estar en línea, "guardia quintesson" era el título que había recibido; pero para el mecha de cromas azul marino eso no le decía nada. Él es un cazador no importa lo que los demás digan.

¿Y cómo rayos se supone que voy a salir de esta?- se preguntó gruñendo el cazador.

Una vez más estaba metido hasta el cuello en problemas (problemas que él solo se había buscado, claro) odiaba los lasers y los lasers lo odiaban a él.

Sixshot continuaba inconsciente en el piso y el odioso sonido de una combinación de lasers formando una red indestructible cada vez estaba más cerca. Con toda su delicadeza (prácticamente nula) Tempestad pateó al decepticon para que regresara al estado en línea.

¿Qué...?- preguntó un confundido Sixshot.

YO ya te saqué de una- dijo Tempestad ocultando en todo momento el hecho de que no tenía ni idea de como enfrentarse a los lasers- te toca a ti sacarnos de esta.

El decepticon se puso de pie analizando en que situación se encontraban.

No puedo ni ausentarme un click porque ya estás metido en problemas ¿cierto?- molestó ahora Sixshot con la superioridad decepticon que le pertenecía por derecho propio.

Ahora fue Tempestad el que guardo silencio evitando cualquier comentario venenoso.

.....................................................................

Sixshot, miembro del sexto clan de transformers con habilidades ninja, decepticon por excelencia, un transformer con seis modos alternos necesarios para ser él solo un equipo de asalto, por su sigilio y agilidad Tempestad siempre lo llamaría "fantasma"

Sólo le bastó una rápida mirada para entender que estaban en apuros.

Yo me haré cargo- dijo el decepticon adelantándose unos cuantos pasos para hacerle frente al nuevo regalo de Unicron.

Tempestad nunca lo admitiría, su orgullo no lo permitiría nunca; pero, en ese preciso momento, solo ver al mecha blanco con esa tonalidad verde agua en la armadura, con esa seguridad que sólo da el ser "el mejor" en los ópticos dorados hizo que Sixshot se ganará su respeto hasta el final de su programación.

¿Podía quedarse atrás un cazador? Una vez más el orgullo del cazador acalló los miedos del guardia quintesson y Tempestad se ponía junto al decepticon, sólo por si Sixshot necesitaba apoyo.

Sixshot notó el gesto del cazador, era la primera vez que se topaba con un mecha semejante, el decepticon claramente no necesitaría su ayuda, nunca había necesitado de nadie... Él era un arma viviente, el decepticon más feroz, fuerte, prácticamente indestructible de todo el Universo.

Era momento de demostrarlo.

......................................................................

La red de lasers se hizo presente, bloqueaba cualquier posible ruta de escape y cada cinco segundos cambiaba su enramado para que nadie pudiera esquivarla de ninguna forma.

Sixshot se sonrió debajo de la careta, había encontrado un punto débil en semejante trampa.

Al momento el decepticon se transformó en la pistola, Tempestad se hizo a un lado, la descarga de Sixshot impacto directamente contra el techo a uno cuantos milímetros adelante del avance de la red.

¿Y dices que YO tengo mala puntería?- molestó el cazador.

Aunque Tempestad no lo admitiera, SixShot era único, de momento el cazador agradeció el no tener que enfrentarse contra él, el decepticon había encontrado la forma de detener esa red o al menos salir de ahí con todas las piezas listas mientras que él, el cazador, no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de esa.

....................................................................

La red continuó su avance realizando cada cinco segundo el siguiente cambio de enramado, Sixshot no esperó a que esa cosa llegara a donde la marca de su disparo había deformado el metal del techo, con la velocidad del rayo el decepticon se transformó en lobo, solo bastó una mirada de esos ópticos dorados para que Tempestad entendiera al momento que era lo que el fantasma deseaba hacer, con la misma velocidad el cazador cambió a la pantera azul marino.

Ambos animales metálicos corrieron directamente a la red de lasers, ésta al tocar el punto dañado en el techo no pudo hacer la siguiente reestructuración del enramado y quedo incompleta dando el tiempo necesario para que las dos bestias lograran dar un salto de campeonato entre ella antes de que superara la imperfección en el techo y continuara su avance.

Eres una bestia de seis caras- dijo Tempestad en modo alterno.

Sixshot no contestó, eso no había terminado. Solamente detectar que la primera red de lasers había fallado apareció otra ahora de arriba hacia abajo.

Tempestad regresó a modo robot.

¿Cómo saldremos de esta? ¿Piensas negociar?- molestó el cazador.

Nunca me verás hacerlo- dijo Sixshot transformándose al momento en el tanque embistiendo contra la pared.

¿Por qué no?- se dijo Tempestad mientras la red de laser del techo continuaba bajando hacia ellos- podría funcionar...

Al igual que Sixshot el cazador comenzó a golpear el otro extremo de la pared metálica, la red ya no estaba tan lejos mientras ellos continuaban golpeando con todas sus fuerzas intentando abrir un boquete.

De pronto Sixshot se transformó de nuevo regresando a modo robot, parecía satisfecho con el resultado obtenido, cuando la red ya prácticamente tocaba los adornos de sus cascos el decepticon sacó su arma.

A mi señal- dijo Sixshot.

Tempestad también hizo aparecer su rifle de doble cabina.

¡Ahora!- rugió Sixshot.

Al momento ambos mechas dispararon con la carga más potente que tenían sus respectivas armas. El metal se fundió abriendo un boquete considerable, tanto el cazador como el ninja saltaron por el espacio abierto en el último minuto antes de que la red de lasers les cortara la cabeza.

....................................................................................

Tanto Tempestad como Sixshot cayeron limpiamente del otro lado de la pared.

¡Orah Methious!- dijo Tempestad solamente ver donde estaban.

Estoy completamente de acuerdo- secundó Sixshot.

Por fin, después de tantas trampas y retos, esos dos habían llegado a la cámara principal de las estancias de Primus, el lugar rebosaba de tesoros, pilas y pilas de diferentes metales cada uno más valioso que el anterior, todos traídos de cada punto del mismo Universo, había metales y piedras preciosas procedentes de lugares tan remotos como el mismo planeta Tierra, había metal cybertroniano de primera calidad como para forjar una armadura indestructible.

El cazador recorría todo con la vista, era tan basta esa sala que ni siquiera mil viajes podrían dejarla vacía, Sixshot admiraba las armas y armaduras que reposaban entre las pilas de tesoros.

Después de ti- dijo Tempestad con falsa cortesía.

Sixshot no contestó al momento ambos mechas desaparecían y aparecían tomando todo cuanto querían de ese lugar. Eran como dos niños humanos en una confitería, cada tesoro que tomaban lo dejaban para tomar otro más grande, el metal era probado por sus armas para comprobar su calidad, las joyas, diamantes y demás gemas alienígenas eran examinadas con todo cuidado para ver que fueran de la mejor calidad, de excelente calidad.

Utilizando un complejo dispositivo Tempestad y Sixshot mandaban a la nave del cazador tanto como querían, las redes de Tempestad se llenaban con tantos tesoros que se desbordaban, Sixshot no podía creer que hubiera logrado llegar tan lejos.

Nunca dude de ti- dijo el cazador- deberías llevarle un regalo a los beduinos para darles las gracias.

Sixshot no contestó.

¿Fantasma?- Tempestad se acercó a Sixshot.

Era lo más hermoso que sus ópticos jamás hubieran visto, en ese momento el cazador supo que eso era lo que realmente deseaba.

En medio de lo que parecía un lago de plata justo al centro de esas bastas estancias estaba una isleta de oro donde brillando como diamantes inmaculados se encontraban las brillantes Estrellas de Unicron...

A Diluvio le encantará tenerlas- se dijo Tempestad con una sonrisa decepticon.

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

7

En medio de lo que parecía un lago de plata justo al centro de esas bastas estancias estaba una isleta de oro donde brillando como diamantes inmaculados se encontraban las brillantes Estrellas de Unicron...

¿Cómo llegar a ellas? Al principio Tempestad intentó teletransportarse para alcanzarlas pero al momento desechó esa idea, hubiera sido muy fácil.

Sixshot y él se acercaron a la orilla del lago de plata; Sixshot se agachó para tomar del suelo una especie de moneda alienígena de oro, al momento la lanzó y el lago la devoró con un siseo.

Ácido- razonó Tempestad.

Para que el fondo de plata siempre esté brillante- secundó Sixshot.

No, fantasma, no insistas, no puedes nadar ahí- dijo con su burla acostumbrada Tempestad.

El cazador regresó a las pilas del tesoro. Sixshot se cruzó de brazos, el decepticon sabía muy bien que el cazador no abandonaría la oportunidad de hacerse de las brillantes estrellas de Unicron, y ¿para qué esforzarse si Tempestad podía traerlas para ambos? Era mejor esperar un poco.

...............................................................................................................

No, ¿mmmmh?, no, ¡Ahhhh!, no- Tempestad lanzaba y lanzaba piezas de metal que iba encontrando en la pila de tesoros en la que encontraba escarbando.

De pronto.

- ¡Esto servirá!

..................................................................................................................

Sixshot había decidido sentarse a esperar a que Tempestad regresara mientras él continuaba revisando un escudo con un interesante decorado podía escuchar claramente todas las expresiones que soltaba el cazador ya fueran en cybertroniano o en la lengua de los quintessons mientras lanzaba y lanzaba tesoros como si furan basura.

Estaba a punto de soltar el escudo y gritarle que se callara de una buena vez cuando el cazador pasó a su lado con una especie de jabalina.

¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Sixshot.

Era una suerte que la placa facial ocultara cualquier expresión de su rostro o en ese momento Tempestad hubiera sido capaz de ver la sonrisa burlona que el decepticon le regalaba, Sixshot sabía muy bien que era lo que intentaba el cazador.

Adamantium- fue la contestación de Tempestad midiendo la distancia entre él y la orilla del lago.

Metal indestructible ¿y? ¿Acaso crees que será suficiente?- preguntó Sixshot alejándose un poco.

Si no es suficiente- Tempestad tomó la jabalina entre ambas manos- tendrás el doble de tesoros de lo que ya tienes ahora.

..................................................................................................................

Antes de que el decepticon pudiera contestar a ese argumento, Tempestad comenzó a correr para ganar velocidad, al momento lanzó la jabalina contra el fondo del lago sin soltar el extremo libre entre sus manos.

El impulso fue el necesario, el adamantium protestó al ser devorado por el ácido pero resistió logrando que Tempestad pudiera salvar la distancia entre la orilla del lago y la isleta de oro.

De un presuntuoso salto el cazador cayó limpiamente en la isleta.

Gracias, gracias, lo sé... soy único- dijo el cazador con esa sonrisa decepticon.

Sixshot solamente se cruzó de brazos con ese brillo burlón en los ópticos dorados.

¿Y cómo piensas regresar?- el decepticon señaló la jabalina.

Finalmente el adamantium también había sido devorado por el lago.

Un paso a la vez, fantasma- dijo Tempestad regresando su atención a las estrellas de Unicron- un paso a la vez.

...........................................................................................................

Las brillantes estrellas de Unicron, cualquiera pensaría que eran un relato de femmes para acunar a sus sparklings, el mismo Tempestad se había burlado de ellas, ahora que las veía con sus propios ópticos sabía que eran reales, que lo que se decía de ellas era poco comparado a lo hermosas que eran.

Parecían estar almacenadas en una especie de contenedor de cristal para que su brillo no se escapara, Tempestad subió un poco más a un monticulo de piedras alienígenas preciosas donde estaba el contenedor.

El cazador se pasó la mano por la barbilla mientras intentaba encontrar la forma de tomarlas, su instinto le decía que algo tan preciado no estaría así como así abandonado, alguna trampa debería tener para el que intentara robarlas.

Pero ¿qué trampa?

En ese momento lo descubrió, debajo del contenedor, ocultó por las gemas podía verse para el óptico conocedor una ligera placa metálica que no correspondía a los tesoros de ese lugar.

Un contrapeso- se dijo a si mismo.

Al momento Tempestad comenzó a hacer los cálculos necesarios para saber el peso del contenedor de las estrellas de Unicron, una vez listo comenzó a poner piedras preciosas en un contenedor de oro, cuando tuvo el peso adecuado se acercó con mucho cuidado al montículo de las estrellas.

Era tal la concentración del cazador que parecía hacerlo muy lentamente.

¡Hazlo de una vez!- gritó Sixshot.

¡Es para darle suspenso!- gritó Tempestad.

El cazador lo estaba haciendo a propósito, sí lo hacía de manera muy lenta.

Tempestad regresó su atención a las estrellas de Unicron, de una rápida intención y un ágil movimiento de manos logró cambiar los contenedores.

Sixshot negó con la cabeza mientras el cazador mostraba con todo su orgullo las estrellas de Unicron elevándolas para que el fantasma pudiera verlas.

Mientras Tempestad continuaba presumiendo su triunfo, un crack se escuchó haciendo eco por toda la basta sala.

Era momento de ponerse en movimiento una vez más.

...........................................................................................................

Parecía que el techo de las estancias de Primus colapsaría, ¿A caso había visto Unicron que Tempestad había robado sus estrellas? El cazador guardó en su subespacio el brillante contenedor.

Sixshot también entendió que el momento de irse había llegado.

Parecía que el techo retumbaba con la intención de aplastarlos mientras el piso lentamente comenzó a abrirse devorando los tesoros como si el mismo Unicron intentara proteger sus bienes de esos ladrones.

¡Tempestad, vámonos!- llamó Sixshot- ¡Ya te divertiste!

Tempestad entendió la ironía detrás de la advertencia.

Si no me he movido no es porque no quiera- dijo Tempestad buscando como salir de esa- sino porque ¡hay un lago de ácido frente a mi!

Ahhhh- ahora molestó Sixshot abiertamente- es por eso...

..........................................................................................................

El lago de plata comenzó a aumentar de tamaño, el ácido devoraba la isleta de oro haciendo que esta colapsara hacia las fauces de plata.

Tempestad no pudo más que subirse un poco más al montículo de gemas alienígenas. Ahora menos podría librar de un salto la distancia entre él y la orilla.

¡Lanza el contenedor!- gritó Sixshot.

Tempestad obedeció contra su voluntad, finalmente, ese había sido su trofeo y era su derecho portarlo.

¿Algún modo alterno que te pueda servir?- molestó Sixshot guardando muy bien en su propio subespacio las estrellas.

Tempestad se sintió como el idiota más grande que hubiera pisado las estancias de Unicron, ¿no tenía un modo alterno con alas?

Cuando ya no quedaba mucho espacio en la isleta para que un mecha de su tamaño continuara en pie, un vampiro azul marino se alejó aleteando hacia donde Sixshot estaba.

En definitiva, pese a haber terminado con gloria sus cacerías anteriores a Tempestad aun le faltaba mucho por aprender en ese largo camino del cazador.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

8

Tempestad regresó una vez más a modo robot solamente estar del otro lado del lago de plata.

Era mejor que se apresuraran a salir de ahí, las grietas en el suelo eran cada vez más grandes llevando al fondo de las estancias de Primus todos los tesoros de la galería por donde ahora los dos mechas corrían esquivando todos esos valiosos obstáculos.

¿Por qué destruir su propio tesoro?- se preguntó en voz alta Tempestad mientras esquivaba una avalancha de gemas preciosas que se precipitaban al vacío.

Los está guardando- dijo Sixshot saltando para librar una grieta que se abrió de pronto en el suelo- al parecer es una invitación para que nos retiremos.

Al fin y al cabo ya nos ibamos ¿no?- molestó Tempestad.

........................................................

¡¿Cómo rayos vamos a salir de aquí?!- rugió Tempestad.

El boquete por el que habían entrado a esa parte de las estancias de Primus estaba cerrado, como si el metal se hubiera vuelto a soldar mientras ellos estaban recolectando los tesoros.

Sixshot también pareció algo desconcertado, al momento sacó el mapa holográfico pero éste no indicaba ninguna salida que pudiera servirles. Estaban atrapados en esa galería que parecía querer devorarlos lo mismo que a los tesoros.

Tempestad intentó teletransportarse solamente para comprobar que era imposible salir de ahí de esa manera, ¿qué hacer? El cazador contaba con cuatro modos alternos, pero ninguno de ellos parecía favorable para una escapatoria exitosa, utilizar la pantera, no, utilizar el murcielago, no, el uso del tercer modo alterno no era favorable en ese momento, y el cuarto... era mejor evitarlo a toda costa.

Sixshot también parecía analizar que modo alterno era el mejor para salir de ese aprieto. De pronto el decepticon pareció decidir.

No muchos han visto este cambio- le dijo- ¿tienes algo que pueda servirnos para abrir una salida de buen tamaño?

..........................................................

Tempestad nunca recurría al tercer modo alterno con el que contaba, se necesitaba una gran cantidad de energía solamente para un tiro. El cazador entendió que no había otra alternativa.

Espero que tu puntería sea buena- molestó a Sixshot antes de transformarse.

El tercer modo alterno de Tempestad era similar a un arma de asalto como las Unique Alpine TPG-1, un rigle de precisión táctica.

Sixshot tomó el arma azul marino entre sus manos apuntando directamente al punto clave de esa sala, el centro de equilibrio que mantenía ese lugar de pie.

El disparo fue certero, Tempestad era un arma sumamente poderosa en ese modo alterno. El mismo Sixshot retrocedió unos pasos por la fuerza de impacto del rifle.

Por algo es más que un guardia quintesson- se dijo Sixshot.

Al momento el pilar que servía como centro de gravedad colapso liberando un agujero suficiente como para que un mecha de gran tamaño pasara, el techo no soportó más y se vino abajo contra ellos.

Tempestad regresó a modo alterno de pie frente al fantasma, Sixshot cambió en menos de un segundo al modo alterno del lobo alado que sólo usaba en contadas ocasiones, el cazador nunca había visto algo semejante, el modo alterno del ninja era sorprendente, parecía que ese lobo se sonreía con una maligna sonrisa, Tempestad devolvió esa misma mueca de orgullo decepticon.

El cazador parecía haber llegado a su límite al hacer uso del tercer modo alterno, sólo sonreírse terminó cayendo inconsciente al suelo por el desgaste.

El lobo lo tomó entre las fauces para lanzarse en loca carrera al hueco del pilar que comenzaba a quedar sepultado por los escombros del techo destruido.

..........................................................................

La orientación del ninja era sorprendente, era como si conociera el camino que debía seguir, en menos de lo que esperaba ya había librado la cámara de los lasers, el flujo de metal fundido, la sala de las estatuas, el pozo de infinita negrura, mientras el lugar amenazaba con colapsarse a cada zancada que daba.

El lobo finalmente dio un último salto para salir por la enorme puerta de metal, sólo hacerlo ésta se cerró con un estruendo choque de las placas metálicas.

Afuera, bajo el esplendor de las estrellas parecía que nada había pasado.

Ambos mechas se habían probado contra las trampas de las Estancias de Primus, habían sobrevivido y ahora obtenían el fulgor de las Estrellas de Unicron como símbolo de su victoria.

............................................................................

Tempestad encendió los ópticos lentamente.

Maldito modo alterno- se dijo pasando su mano por su frente- por eso odio usarlo.

Pero tiene una muy buena potencia de impacto- dijo Sixshot.

Tempestad se giró, junto a él estaba Sixshot sentado.

¿Cuidándome?- preguntó socarronamente el cazador- no sabía que te importara tanto.

Eres el único que puede llamar a tu nave para regresar a Cybertron- fue la respuesta del fantasma.

Ya decía yo- dijo Tempestad poniéndose de pie- tienes siete modos alternos que te convierten en un poderoso gestalt de un solo mecha.

¿Cuál es tu cuarto modo alterno?- preguntó Sixshot

Tempestad no pudo más que sorprenderse ¿cómo sabía eso el fantasma?

El cuarto no lo verás nunca- dijo el cazador llamando a Vendaval con un dispositivo en su muñeca- si lo vieras terminarías fuera de línea... lo mismo que yo...

.........................................................................

El viaje de regreso a Cybertron fue relativamente tranquilo, esos dos solamente se dedicaron a repartir "equitativamente" todo lo que habían recolectado en las estancias de Primus.

¿Quién se quedará con las Estrellas de Unicron?- preguntó Sixshot.

Pues yo- dijo Tempestad jalando el contenedor hacia él- son mías.

Sixshot negó con la cabeza.

Antes de que el decepticon pudiera decir algo, Tempestad había separado solamente una estrella para sí.

Quédate con las demás- dijo ante la sorpresa del fantasma- te las iré quitando una por una después...

..........................................................................

Vendaval aterrizó en una de las zonas más alejadas de Cybertron.

Alrededor de Sixshot había suficiente oro, metales preciosos, gemas alienígenas y demás tesoros como para ser señor de cualquier ciudad autobot o decepticon.

Supongo que es la despedida- molestó Tempestad.

Tranquilo- ahora fue el turno de Sixshot para molestar- no importa el precio que pongan a tu cabeza, nunca te tomaré como una misión... cazador.

No importa cuantos créditos ofrezcan por la tuya, nunca serás un trofeo de mis cacerías... fantasma...

Antes de que te vayas- dijo Sixshot cuando hizo desaparecer la parte del tesoro que le correspondía- deberías visitar Zatoova, te divertirás.

Tempestad asintió con la cabeza desapareciendo al momento.

Sixshot no esperó a ver como se ponía en marcha Vendaval, él también desapareció, ya no había nada que hacer en ese lugar.

...........................................................................

Diluvio estaba sentada afuera de la fortaleza de Gamma esperando el regreso del cazador.

De pronto alguien tapó con su mano los ópticos de la mechatrix.

¿Qué es esto- dijo el vocalizador que esperaba escuchar- tú con la guardia baja?

Tempestad- dijo Diluvio alegre de que estuviera de regreso- por fin regresas... te extrañaba...

Antes de que la femme pudiera decir algo más, Tempestad puso frente a ella la brillante estrella de Unicron.

Es hermosa- dijo la femme tomándola entre sus manos.

Después la femme hizo algo que desarmó completamente al cazador, Diluvio se pusó de pie de un salto para besar a Tempestad, el cazador encendió al máximo los negros ópticos mientras.

Tempestad correspondió el beso desapareciendo al momento con su mechatrix.

Ese era un premio tan bueno como las mismas estrellas de Unicron ¿o era mejor?

.........................................................................................

Sixshot continuaba haciendo un corte con laser en el metal de un ducto, junto a él en el suelo estaba un contenedor de un brillo único, era como una esfera de cristal que brillaba con el fulgor de los diamantes.

El decepticon había decidido esconder de esa forma unas cuantas de las Estrellas de Unicron.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su obra colocó la esfera en el interior del ducto para tapar el escondite con otra placa metálica. Al final desapareció con el sigilo de una sombra, nadie encontraría las esfera en ese lugar...

............................................................................................

Vorns después...

Ese ciclo se había puesto en movimiento mucho antes de que los demás regresaran del estado de recarga. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta esa parte? No tenía ni idea, sólo sabía que era como si algo lo llamara, después de muchos intentos logró separar la placa metálica que sobresalía de esa parte enterrada del ducto.

Debía dar gracias a su tamaño de lo contrario nunca hubiera podido entrar por el pequeño espacio libre para llegar hasta esa parte del ducto.

¡Wow!- el sparkling no pudo más que encender al máximo sus brillantes ótpicos.

Había encontrado una esfera de cristal que brillaba como las mismas estrellas, como la misma Luna que él tanto adoraba ver en el cielo cybertroniano.

¡A Bantha le encantara mi regalo!- se dijo el pequeño mientras salía de ese lugar con la esfera de cristal para regresar a la fundidora.

Ese pequeño nunca sabría que su brillante estrella de cristal tenía el secreto de las Estrellas de Unicron en su interior.

Fin.


End file.
